


Quiet Time

by kaige68



Series: Bumble [17]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Challenge: a_to_z, Community: 1_million_words, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Daddy</em> was home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Time

**Author's Note:**

> Double Drabble for Q week of the A-Z Challenge at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words**.

Bumble’s head snapped up at the noise he heard. Alert, but not ready to clue in his _Papa_ yet. He heard a car drive away and then a minute later he heard the door noise that meant one of his people was home rather than an intruder. He stayed where he was, still looking alert, still quiet, until it was confirmed that his _Daddy_ was home.

Clint was surprised by the lack of armful of dog as he came through the back door. He could hear the TV. Phil wouldn’t have walked the dog and left it on, Clint picked up a baseball bat and tip-toed further into their home.

He smiled and lowered his weapon. Phil was on the couch, out like a light, mouth open, snoring. That alone would have made him smile. The man looked comfortable, newly relaxed.

Bumble was curled up on Phil’s feet, not bouncing, tail wagging but not enough to shake his whole body, eyes intent on Clint. Clint would swear the dog was smiling too.

He moved forward and petted the dog silently. Grinning ear to ear. He’d heard from Fury that Phil’d had a long exhausting week. Apparently Bumble knew it too.


End file.
